hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 23 (Strong and brave)
Strong and brave is the twenty-third episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *KELLIE has got Super Nathan's costume with letters SN on, she becomes Super Nellie. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 15 (I can fix it). *CHARLI pretends to be a firefighter getting ready for action. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 35 (Getting ready). *TIM makes a thunderstorm symphony. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 27 (Magic in nature). *KATHLEEN pretends to sail a boat and looks for a lighthouse before it gets dark. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 44 (Cleverness). *CHARLI pretends to be a dolphin. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 20 (Adventure). *NATHAN pretends to be a viking building a pen. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 14 (Long ago). *CHARLI pretends to be a dancing lion that tries to make a louder roar. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 37 (A time for me). *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who takes her pet dragon (Tim) for the first time to school and he is scared of it, but there is another girl (Charli) who takes her pet dragon (Nathan) there too. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 28 (Magic in me). Gallery Kellie_S6_E23.png Charli_S6_E23_1.png Tim_S6_E23.png Kathleen_S6_E23.png Charli_S6_E23_2.png Nathan_S6_E23.png Charli_S6_E23_3.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E23.png Trivia *During Kellie's segment, she wore Nathan's costume from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 4 (Head). Songlets ;Word play I'm a super, super hero Flying with my cape A belt that gives me power Boots to walk in outer space I can swim deep underwater Rescue kittens from a tree I can fight the raging fire Super Kellie That's me! I'm a super, super hero Flying with my cape A belt that gives me power Boots to walk in outer space I can swim deep underwater Rescue kittens from a tree I can fight the raging fire Super Nellie That's me! ;Body move #01 Brave firefighter always ready as can be Slide down the fire pole, one, two, whee Got my firefighter hat, boots and jackets too Jump up on the truck, siren sounds (Woo, woo, woo, woo) Roll out the fire hose and put out all the flames (Pshh) Pack up the equipment and head back home again. Brave firefighter always ready as can be Slide down the fire pole, one, two, whee Got my firefighter hat, boots and jackets too Jump up on the truck, siren sounds (Woo, woo, woo, woo) Roll out the fire hose and put out all the flames (Pshh) Pack up the equipment and head back home again. ;Making music Even the biggest storm can start with a single drop Gently the rain falls down, slowly it's building up The wind is blowing, the clouds are growing Lighting flashing, thunder crashing, the storm is here The storm is here, the mighty thunderstorm. Even the biggest storm can start with a single drop Gently the rain falls down, slowly it's building up The wind is blowing, the clouds are growing Lighting flashing, thunder crashing, the storm is here The storm is here, the mighty thunderstorm. ;Puzzles and patterns Got to go, got to row, out to sea, no helping sight Got to row, row back home, before I lose the light. Got to go, got to row, sharks to the left and sharks to the right Maybe sharks are up ahead, got to row it all my might. Windy gale helps me sail through the sea, it's nearly night Got to look, look out for the bright and flashing light. ;Body move #02 Dolphin diving, diving deep, deep down Blue green water, water all around Down I go, schools of fish flip by The sunlight dims, I jump up very high Dolphin diving, diving deep, deep down All seems quiet, not a soul around Swim through the water, down I go Bursting through the surface, up, up, up I go Dolphin diving, diving in the sea. ;Shapes in space I'm Viktor the Viking from long, long ago I'm big and strong with a ... animal I ... of this great, great land I'm Viktor the Viking, proud and strong I stand. I'm Viktor the Viking from long, long ago I'm big and strong with a ... animal I ... of this great, great land I'm Viktor the Viking, proud and strong I stand. I'm Viktor the Viking, proud and strong I stand. ;Body move #03 Lots of strutting, lots of roars Come on, lion, show those paws Swish that tail, shake that mane Swivel your body, I know your game Oh, a lion's got to do what a lion's got to do And that mean lions dancing too. Lots of strutting, lots of roars Come on, lion, show those paws Swish that tail, shake that mane Swivel your body, I know your game Oh, a lion's got to do what a lion's got to do And that mean lion dancing too. ;Sharing stories You're the best pet yet, no one's seen a better pet A greater pet you could not get You're my wonderful, my marvelous My fabulous perfect pet. We're the best pet yet, no one's seen a better pet The greatest pet you could not get We're the wonderful, the marvelous The fabulous perfect pet. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about courage & strength Category:Ep about super heroes Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about the wind Category:Ep about lightning & thunders Category:Ep about thunderstorms Category:Ep about orchestras Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about exploring Category:Ep about rowing & paddling Category:Ep about maps Category:Ep about lighthouses Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about sharks Category:Ep about dolphins Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about pens & paddocks Category:Ep about vikings Category:Ep about cows Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about dragons Category:Ep about breathing Category:Ep about fire Category:Ep about fears